


The Kids From Yesterday

by Insomniparty



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniparty/pseuds/Insomniparty





	The Kids From Yesterday

Bandit grimaced as she stitched herself up again, the third time that week. This time, there was a gash in her leg from jumping a fence. Nox nudged against Bandit's hand, sensing her distress. Bandit finished, scratched Nox between the ears, and tried to stand up. Her leg immediately sent her back down.

''Guess we're staying here,'' Bandit remarked to no one except Nox, who meowed in response. She pushed herself upright, leaning against the front of the blown-out ruins for support.

What was this place? The sign on the front was hanging on by a thread, and what had to have been old gas kiosks back in the day were nothing but scorch marks on the cement. The windows were shattered, and the door had been blown off its hinges, most likely by the same thing that took out the kiosks. Bandit pulled out her blaster and hopped into the structure standing on one foot, which she realized probably wasn't very intimidating. The place seemed to be deserted.

Suddenly, Bandit recognized the shattered windows and torn booths. Poison and Cobra were yelling, and Fun Ghoul's hand was around hers, showing her how to replace the carburetor, and there was an army of ghosts in the desert darkness.

A shock of pain went through Bandit's whole body, and she was on the floor of the old diner, Nox meowing fearfully and jumping into her arms. The visions disappeared as quickly as they had come, and she kissed Nox on the forehead reassuringly before righting herself. Bandit staggered into the same booth she and Poison had slept in and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her bag clunked on the table as she set it down and retrieved her old radio. Dr. D was making his usual speeches about the static and whatever else the old geezer was obsessed with. Bandit's stomach turned and Nox whined and jumped onto the table almost as if on cue. She closed her eyes, and imprinted on the back of her eyelids was that night. In the darkness was fragments of blaster lasers tearing through the atmosphere and Poison getting shot and falling with the loudest thud she had ever heard. Dr. D had been there, in the van. He could have -No, should have- done something. She should have done something. Her eyes snapped back open, and in the doorway was Poison, a gaping wound in his jawline. Bandit's heart dropped, and she began shaking uncontrollably. Her vision blurred, and they were gone. She rubbed at her face fiercely as some nostalgic song that Jet Star loved came through the radio's speakers.

Bandit leaned across the booth's ripped leather and fell asleep almost immediately. As soon as her eyes closed, she was standing in the middle of the diner, and the Killjoys were surrounding her, back-to-back. Blaster shots ripped through the windows and illuminated the diner's yellowed wallpaper. Fun Ghoul grabbed her hand, and as she looked back, Bandit saw Jet Star racing after them. Poison and Cobra stayed inside, still back to back and shooting in sync. They fell in sync with the sound of shattering glass. Suddenly, Fun Ghoul was inside and she and Jet Star were outside. Blood was sprayed across the sand in front of the diner and on the windshield of the van. Jet Star pushed Bandit inside as he fell too, and ghost hands dragged her inside.

It was dark, and Bandit instinctively grabbed her laser and fired at the ceiling, the walls, everything. At some point, she realized that she was back in the diner and it was a dream, but she kept firing until her hands shook and her vision blurred. Bandit threw herself back onto the booth and forced her tears into her chest. Images flashed through her head. Korse putting his blaster into Poison's jaw, Poison looking into Bandit's eyes as they fell, Cobra screaming, Fun Ghoul locking himself in. There had been tears in his eyes.

Jaw clenched, Bandit sat up and hugged Nox, who had been mewling uncertainly. She buried her face in his warm black fur until she could breathe again, then sighed. She supposed she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Bracing against the door for support, Bandit made her way to the doorway, where she sat down carefully and pulled out the radio, cranking up the volume to the max. Another one of the old songs Jet Star loved came on, something about teenagers. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold desert air. Nox hopped into her lap, and together they watched the sunrise.


End file.
